


We're Coming Home

by KillerDean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Going back to earth, M/M, i'm going to try to keep shipping out of it as much as possible, the tags are just what's implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerDean/pseuds/KillerDean
Summary: After the battle with Lotor, the Crew make their way back to Earth





	1. Chapter 1

Lance was filled with anticipation and excitement. They were really going home! He was practically bouncing in his seat as Red flew at full speed, along with the rest of the lions. Lance’s excitement seemed to rub off on Kalkenecker, and she mooed happily. Lance didn’t know how the Earth store vendor got his hands on Kalkenecker, but he imagined that she was happy going back to Earth. He would get to see his family again, people he’s been aching to see for over a year now. He couldn’t wait to tell them everything. Well, maybe not all the stuff. He didn’t think it would be a smart choice to tell his mom about the super dangerous almost dying stuff. But he knew his younger siblings are gonna love the daring adventures he’s been on. 

Allura said it would take while before they got to Earth. Without the teladuv, she estimated maybe 1 days, give or take. They had packed plenty on supplies for the trip so if it turned out to be longer, they were set. The only thing that might be a problem would be entertainment. Lance knew if he didn’t bring something, he would be bored out of his mind. So, he decided to bring his journal. 

He planned to read it, from start to finish. Coran gave him the journal when they first got to Arus, after the party they threw for the Arusians and after the whole Sendak thing. He thought it would help Lance gather his thoughts and put them in a secure place. Also to log of all the cool things he did. 

He opened the journal to page one.

Day 1  
Entry #1

I’m not really sure what day it is back in Earth or even what month. So I’m just going to title then by day. So a lot has happened. Commander Shirogane, who had been missing for a year, came down from space in an alien escape pod. It was just by luck the we happened to be on the roof, trying to find Pidge so we could go hit the town! We found him surrounded by a bunch of tech. He was telling us something about a thing called “Voltron” when a purple light streamed across the sky and landed somewhere outside the Garrison. I wanted to check it out so we went down there and we saw a bunch of our teachers running tests on Shiro, all the while he kept telling them that “something was coming,” And something about “Voltron.” Then there was a bunch of explosions and who do I see sneak into the makeshift building? Keith. I knew it was him the second I saw that stupid mullet. Like, this isn’t the 80’s! Cut your hair! 

Anyway, so, we rescue Shiro then head back to where Keith was living after getting kicked out of the Garrison. It’s was a beat up shack and I felt kinda bad for him. He socked Iverson in the eye and now he lives in a little shack, karma’s a bitch. Keith tells us about something be out in the desert and Hunk built a machine to find it. We walked around for a while, until we found a cave that was filled with drawings. They all mostly look like some sort of cat. Then I touched one, everything went blue and the ground gave out beneath us. We had a little slide on a small stream and it spits us out in front on a giant robot lion surrounded be a blue glowing force field. When I touched it, the force field went up and we all got a vision of five of these lions coming to get her to form a giant robot. Well, we found out what Voltron was. We climb inside and I suddenly heard a voice in my head when I sat in the pilot’s seat. It didn’t use words, more like pushing what it wanted me to know into my brain. Kind of like when I hear people speak English. My brain doesn’t translate it to Spanish, but it’s more like I get the feeling that comes with the word. That’s how it was with the lion. 

Next thing we know we busted out of the cave and I was flying a giant blue lion right infrint of the Garrison building. If only Iverson could see me now. But then the lion started to fly the space, and it told me there was danger. Then it gave me a choice: stay in the lion, defeat the danger, and go with it to wherever it’s from, or land and get out of the lion and let the danger through. Considering where I am now, I chose the first option.

We fight a Galra battle cruiser and lead it all the way to Kerebos, where a wormhole opened up. There was indesicion. We didn’t know where this thing lead us, but the battle cruiser was gaining on us, so we went for it. I’m suddenly on an alien planet, enter an alien castle and meet two aliens. They said they were Altean. One is a princess and the other was the royal adviser. Princess Allura and Coran. I managed to catch Princess Allura as she fell out of the cryopod she was in and I looked at her and I instantly knew I liked her. 

So everyone finds they’re lions, and we take down this fuzzy purple Galra guy named Sendak’s ship and we though he was dead. Spoilers: he wasn’t. He manages to blow up the crystal that powered the castle and that’s where I almost died. I noticed the tiny flying robot was not Pidge’s robot, Rover, but an imposter. I heard quick beeping and I pushed Coran to the ground and that’s when everything when black. I remember bits and pieces though. Shiro carrying me. The sounds of fighting. The feeling of a gun pressed against my head. And even though I was basically in a coma, I managed to wake up long enough to shoot Sendak. Isn’t that cool! That’s hero movie stuff right there. I remember Keith fighting and wow, he is really good at that. I don’t remember how they stopped Sendak, but I do remember Keith helping me stand up. I said something and he gave me a smile. I’m starting to dislike him less and less. I claimed that I didn’t remember the “bonding moment” (that’s what Keith called it) when I was talking with everybody. I remember, but I’m not gonna tell him that. Also, PIDGE IS A GIRL?!?! It seemed like everyone knew but me. Ugh, I’m thinking of some of many moments that must’ve been really awkward for her. I tried to hook “him” up with girls so many times. But that kinda leads to now. Oh, the castle is a space ship! So now we are flying through space. 

I miss home. It’s probably been like, a month back on Earth. Iverson would totally know he, Hunk, and Pidge were missing by this point. He probably told my mom that they had lost us. She probably cried. Dios, I want to go back and let her know I’m alive and well. Well, except for that time earlier where I almost died. I’m just not gonna mention that. 

I miss rain. I miss the days of jumping in puddles with Veronica. I miss the days of hot chocolate and drying off be the fire after jumping in all of those puddles. I miss Mamá’s cooking. I miss everyone.

Okay now I’m crying, so I’m going to stop now.

Lance noticed that the last page had some tear stains on it. Just reading this made tears well in his eyes, feeling the pain of missing his family that past Lance felt. He closed the journal. That was enough of that.

He looked over at Kalkenecker. 

“Do you ever miss home?” He asked her.

She just mooed in reply.

Lance sighed, “I missed my family everyday at first. But at the months went on and I got so busy with Voltron, I kind of just…. forgot about missing them.”

He felt kind of bad, now that he was thinking about it. His mom probably missed him everyday, and never forgot that he was missing. But Lance forgot. He forgot about missing them. Lance shook his head. That didn’t matter now, he was going to see them soon. 

His thought then turned to Shiro. Shiro had reached out to him, but Lance did nothing. He just couldn’t understand what he was saying. But now they had Shiro back. Although, his white hair makes him look like an old man now. He remembered when he admired Shiro, back at the Garrison. He never thought that he’d become as close as he did with his hero. But he did. Shiro was both a mentor and a friend to him, and he was glad for the time he got to share with his hero. He got to see that Shiro wasn’t quite as…. perfect, as he made him out to be. Shiro has flaws, and seeing them made him seem more human to Lance, rather than this ideal person he created in his head. 

Then his thought shifted to Hunk and Pidge. He had known Hunk for the longest time, and Pidge only a year before space. Sure Hunk is his best friend, but he’s starting to feel like Hunk is gravitating towards Pidge and away from him. Hey bonding over coding and engineering, things Lance could never understand. He tries do what he can to be a part of the group, but in the end he was the odd one out. It was “Team Punk” and Lance. But, that doesn’t mean he hasn’t has fun with them. Lance fondly remembered Fun Sentry. 

Keith then passed through his mind. He had hated Keith at first. He was everything Lance wanted to be and he threw it all away. But as time went on, he had started hating Keith less and less. Then Shiro disappeared and he finally understood how Keith felt the first time Shiro went missing. Although he didn’t feel the same hurt as Keith, he understood why he acted how he acted. After Shiro disappeared again, it left Keith in a terrible state. He needed help but Lance knew he would never talk to anyone. So Lance talked to him. That seemed to help Keith out. After that Keith became the leader and, although he had a rough start, he was definitely fit for that role. Then they found Shiro again and Keith tried to resign. But the Black Lion wouldn’t respond to Shiro. Then Keith went away with the Blade of Mamora, and the Black Lion was forced to respond to Shiro in order to save the rest of the team. And that’s how it went. When Keith came back, Lance found that he had MISSED him. And that Keith was now as tall as him and just bigger in general. Which, Lance had to admit, made him look a lot more attractive. He had a glow up for sure. He seemed a lot more mature too. He was a really good leader now and Lance was happy to be his right hand man. 

He felt bad for Coran. The Castle was his pride and joy. He was the descendant of the person that made it. And it was gone. Their home for over a year is gone.

Finally, Lance’s thoughts turned to Allura. When he first met Allura, he was like “oooo cute girl!” But as time went on, he found that he started to care for her. That she wasn’t just someone to flirt with and annoy. She became more than that to Lance. But it took awhile for him to realize this. And when he did, he tried his best to be better. Because that’s how Allura made him feel; Allura makes him want to be a better person. At first, he was the only one, who he knew of, that felt any attraction to Allura. And because of this, he just went on as usual. But when Matt showed up, he instantly felt jealous. And he didn’t exactly know why. And that’s when he realized he was in love with Allura. When Lotor came into the picture, that’s when a lot of trouble started for him. Lance distrusted him from the start. The second he surrendered, he knew that something was up. Not only that, Lotor almost immediately made a move on Allura, subtly suggesting they get married. And that’s when thing blew up for Lance. He wanted to keep Allura safe, but now an enemy has been accepted as a friend. Lance opposed Lotor in everything, trying to make him seem not as great as the others made him out to be. But soon everybody seemed to love Lotor, some more than others. And it was the one person he didn’t want falling for him. Allura fell under Lotor’s spell. Sure he wanted Allura happy, even if it wasn’t with him, but just not with Lotor. No matter how much the rest of the team trusted him, Lance kept feeling like something was off. His suspicions were confirmed when Romelle told her story, and he was glad to get dirt on Lotor. But the hurt in Allura’s eyes when they told her, is a hurt he never wanted her to feel. He felt guilty for ruining Allura’s happiness, even if it was with a snake. Lotor’s betrayal hit Allura hard and Lance was left to comfort her. He was happy to be a shoulder to cry on, but also not. He didn’t want to Allura to cry. And now they were heading home, and he could only imagine what was going through Allura’s head as she sat in her lion, alone save for Coran. He wanted to open a com to talk to her, to distract her from thinking about a fresh wound, but he didn’t know what he could say. He though for a while before coming up with an idea.

He pressed a few buttons and Allura’s face popped up.

“Is everything alright, Lance?” She asked, looking concerned.

“Yeah everything’s fine, I’m just bored and wanted to talk to someone,” Lance said.

It was a half truth. He WAS bored.

She sighed, “I understand, it is starting to get dull,” Allura then whispered into the com, “and Coran’s attempts at keeping me busy are starting to get tiresome.”

Lance then heard Coran shout, “I win!”

Allura groaned quietly, “We’ve been playing the game you taught Coran for over 4 Vargas ”

“What game?” Lance asked.

“Chess.”

Lance smiled, “An oldie but a goodie.”

“What?” 

“Nothing. Just talking to myself,” Lance replied. “So, Princess, want to know anything about Earth before we get there?”

Allura frowned and thought for a moment.

“Well, I do have a few…” she said.

Lance smiled, “Shoot, I’ll answer them as best as I can.”

“Well…” she started, “Before, Shiro told me how humans populated the planet, but that they were divided.”

“Oh!” Lance said, “I forgot that Altea didn’t have as many nations. Okay, so, it’s less like it’s divided and more like there is no singular ruler of Earth like there was with Altea.” 

“That is strange. Then how do you interact with other planets?” Allura asked, brow furrowed.

“We don’t. Up until Shiro with the Galra and us with Voltron, no other human has made contact with any sentient creature that is not from Earth.” Lance smiled, “I can’t wait to go back and prove all the people that don’t believe wrong.”

Allura looked at him quizzically. 

“Some people on Earth believe that aliens exist and a large majority that don’t. And by aliens I mean sentient life forms not from Earth,” Lance said, filling in the gaps. 

“So, not all humans believe that is more life in the universe? Not that I think about it, it does sound like fun to show them that there is life.” Allura said, chuckling a bit.

This questioning session went on for hours, Allura asked about planetary politics, which Lance struggled to answer, then to what society was like and what were some traditions, then to nature, then to rain, then to Lance’s life.

“Why did you sign up for The Garrison?” Allura finally asked. 

Lance had to think hard about this. “ Well, I’ve always loved the stars as a kid, but it was more of “ooo pretty” than anything else. Then a recruiter came to my high school and told everyone about how they needed cadets to teach them on how to got to space. I had always wanted to be a pilot, but I was thinking more airplanes than anything else. But, I was being given the chance to be a SPACE pilot. I immediately talked to the recruiter after class and was the first person to sign up. My mom wasn’t so happy about me going to away, but I told her that I would be… fine…..” he trailed off. 

He told his mom he was going to be fine, that it was just school and it’s not like he’s going off to war. He started to think about his mom and how upset she must’ve been when The Garrison had to tell her that her son was missing. He tried to shake those thoughts out of his head. He was going to see his Mamá soon.

“Anything else?” Lance asked Allura, as she seemed to be running out of questions.

“Yes. You say that countries have their own languages, and you say your from Cuba. Are the others from Cuba? The speak the same language as you.” She replied.

Lance had to think about this one, because it could be so hard to explain. “So, some countries share a language. Some share multiple languages. In Cuba, it is mostly a language called Spanish, and many other countries speak that, but there is also another language that’s called English. But in other countries, English is the main language. So, we may speak the same language, but that doesn’t mean we are from English speaking countries.” 

“So, you are fluent in Spanish?” Allura asked, then her eyes lit up, “Can I hear you speak it?”

Lance smiled, “What would you like me to say?”

Allura thought for a little bit before replying, “How about a greeting. How would I introduce myself to a human that speaks Spanish?”

“You would say, ‘Hola, soy la princesa de Altea. Me llamó Princess Allura,’” Lance said, “It means, ‘Hello, I am the princess of Altea. My name is Princess Allura.’”

Allura giggled and proceeded to ask Lance what different saying and words are in Spanish. Lance smiled doing so, happy to distract her from any negative thoughts she might have.

Soon enough, hours had passed and the two soon became tired. 

“Well Princess, I think I’m gonna let you go,” Lance said, yawning. “This pretty boy is starting to get sleepy.” 

“Yes, I think it’s best that we both get some rest,” she said. 

“We should ask the others who’s willing to stay awake for a few Vargas while the rest of us catch a few winks.” Said Lance, pulling up the rest of the team on the screen. They all looked exhausted. Maybe Coran should be the first look out….

“Yes Lance?” Keith asked. 

“We’ve been flying for a long time, and after what we just went through, I think we should get some sleep,” Lance said.

He saw Pidge yawn, “I agree Lance, I’m in no condition to fight if we face trouble when we get back to Earth?”

“Hopefully the Galra have yet to get to Your planet, so I don’t think there will be any fighting,” Allura said.

Pidge rubbed her eye sleepily, “Yeah, but, I’m more talking about, what if we don’t get a warm reception? You saw what happened when Shiro crash landed back on Earth.”

“Oh wow, okay thanks for that thought, Pidge,” said Hunk, now looking nervous.

Keith stepped in before anything could escalate, “Lance is right, we need to sleep. We can work out what to do when we wake up and can actually sleep. Coran?” Keith asked. Another face popped up on Allura’s video.

“Yes, right here.” 

“Would you mind taking the first look out shift?” Keith asked.

“Not at all!” Coran said.

“Thank you. Wake us up if you see any trouble. And I’ll ask my mom if she can take the shift after you,” Keith said before turning around and talking to someone off screen. “She said she’ll wake me up when it’s my shift.”

“Get comfy everyone!” Lance said before yawning again.

Everyone nodded and the videos turned off one by one. He looked back at Kalkenecker.

“Well, buddy, time to get some rest,” he said, getting up. He took off his helmet, and as uncomfortable as it was because of his armor, laid down on a makeshift bed he had made for himself in the back. Even though it was uncomfortable, the second his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they land on earth and face the Garrison

Lance’s monitor lit up with Hunk’s face.

“Lance. Lance!”

Lance slowly woke up.

“I know, I know, my turn for look out?” He said drearily

“Yep.”

Lance stretched before getting up and sitting in the pilot’s chair. 

“Okay got it. Now go get some sleep, Hunk,” Lance said.

Hunk nodded kind of sluggish and his video disappeared from Lance’s monitor.

Now it was Lance’s turn to stare into space. He knew he had to focus, so he sung little songs to himself to keep him busy. Soon enough, Lance started to recognize the constellations around him.

“There’s Andromeda, Cassiopeia, Ursa Major, Ursa Minor…” Lance trailed off, starting to get excited. They were close. 

Only an hour later did Lance see the Milky Way. Obviously, he had never seen it from an outside perspective, but nonetheless, it was beautiful.

“Oh geez I don’t have a camera.”

A screen popped up onto the monitor.

“Oooooo can I use this to take pictures?” Lance asked

He felt a soft purring in his mind.

“Cool!” He said before taking a ton of pictures. “I don’t know where these save to as long as they save somewhere.”

He should wake up the others, they were so close and probably didn’t want to miss this view. He pulled up all of their video coms. Pidge was curled up in her seat, and the rest were nowhere to be seen.

“Guys, guys!” Lance said.

Pidge woke with a start.

“What?” She said rubbing her eyes. It looks like she was the only one he woke up.

“Look, it’s The Milky Way.”

Lance smiled as he saw Pidge’s eyes light up with excitement as she saw it.

“It’s…. beautiful….”

She pulled out her phone and started to take pictures.

“Mom will not believe this,” she said while taking photos.

“Believe what?” Said a sleepy Hunk, who just sat into his pilot’s seat before widening his eyes at the spectacle in front of him.

“Wow!” 

Next was Keith’s turn to rise.

“Why’s everyone awake?” He asked.

“It’s the Milky Way!” Hunk said.

“Woah…” Keith said, staring.

Lance smiled, “We’re home.”

The five lions flew quietly into the Milky Way Galaxy as they stared in awe. Well, except for Allura and Coran.

“It’s just like any other galaxy you’ve seen, why is this one different?” Allura asked.

Coran put his hand on Allura’s shoulder.

“Imagine returning to the galaxy that once held Altea. It’s a sign that they’re almost home”

Allura looked up at Coran, then out the window at the other lions. She sighed.

“Yes, home.”

\-------

Soon, they had passed into the Solar System.

“Look! There’s Pluto!” Pidge pointed out.

They quickly passed the rest of the planets. Past Neptune, past Uranus, Past Saturn and Jupiter and Mars, to…

“Earth…” Lance said.

They all stared down at the blue and green planet. Lance started to feel excitement rise in his throat… but it quickly turned to fear. He remembered how the Garrison reacted to Shiro returning, and he feared for how they will react to Allura and Coran. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He had to talk about this with everyone.

“Hey guys, bad news,” he said.

That got everyone’s attention.

Lance cleared his throat, “Remember how The Garrison treated Shiro when he got back to Earth? Well, that may be a problem for us.”

“How did they treat Shiro?” Allura asked.

Keith answered, “They strapped him to a table and did tests on him.”

Allura looked puzzled, “Why would they have such a cold reaction?”

“Well, no human on Earth has seen an alien. Well, a sentient life form from some place other than Earth. They are just stories some people believe and some don’t. Most people believe that aliens aren’t real. And humans tend to have a hostile response to things they don’t understand. Well, some of them,” Hunk said.

“This is going to be interesting…” Coran mumbled.

“How about this,” Keith said, “We land right in front of the Garrison. We make it known that we come in peace, then reveal that WE,” he gestured to himself, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, And Shiro in the back, “Are human. Then we introduce Allura and Coran. But we keep our bayards on us, in case they decide not to as friendly back.”

“I don’t know…” Lance said.

Pidge cut in, “Come on guys, we’ve faced worse. We know the tech they have, anyway. It’s not like they improved to Galra or Altean standards since we left. It’s been, like, 2 years!”

“Well, 4 for me,” 

“Oh yeah, 2 for us, 4 for Keith,” Pidge said.

“I think it would be best if I didn’t come out with my Paladin armour…” Allura said. “I don’t want to seem hostile.”

“Good idea,” Keith said, “So, we all got the plan?” 

Everyone nodded.

“Then let’s go!”

They all started their decent onto Earth.

 

\------

The five lions flew in formation and landed on the flat desert land in front of the Garrison campus.  
“Here goes nothing,” Lance muttered.

They waited and soon enough a row of cars and Garrison personnel formed a line in front of them. Lance noticed that almost everyone had guns, and were pointing them at the lions.

“Hello Galaxy Garrison. We do not come to cause you harm. We have come to return home,” Lance could hear Keith’s voice project out of The Black Lion and into the empty space between them and their former teachers.

“I am Keith Kogane. I used to be a fighter pilot. I have with me Takashi Shirogane, and these are my associates. Most whom you will know,” the Black Lion’s head turned to face the Yellow Lion.

“In the Yellow Lion is Hunk Garrett. He is known to be a phenomenal engineer and used to have motion sickness,” He gestured towards the Green Lion, “Here we have Pidge Gunderson, our resident tech genius.”

The Black Lion’s head then turned around to face the Red Lion.

“And here we have Lance McClain. He used to be a cargo turned fighter pilot that always crashed the simulator. But now he is my right hand man and our sharpshooter.”

Lance’s heart swelled when he heard that. Keith called him sharpshooter.

“So please, put down your weapons. He do not wish to fight.” 

Lance watched as some of the professors lowered their weapons, but a many did not waver.

“How do we know you really are who you say you are?” A voice shouted from the middle of the row. Lance looked to see it was Iverson.

“We will come out of our lions to prove we are who we say we are.”

With that, the Black Lion’s head lowered and it’s mouth opened to reveal Keith. He took off his helmet and raised a hand in the air. 

“I am Keith Kogane.”

Soon, the Green, Yellow, and Red lion followed suit, and out walked out Pidge, Hunk, and Lance. They all followed Keith’s lead and took off their helmets.

The rest of the teachers lowered their weapons; all except Iverson.

“What about the Blue Lion? Who’s in there?” He asked.

“I used to fly it,” Lance chimed in, “But now somebody else does. Promise no harm will come to her and she will come out.”

Iverson narrowed his eyes before lowering his weapon.

“Good,” Keith said, “Now let me introduce, Princess Allura of Planet Altea, and her royal Advisor, Coran.”

The Blue Lion’s head lowered and out walked Allura, dressed in the clothes they found her in when they first met. Behind her walked Coran, trying to look as professional as possible.

When she had walked forward and joined them, Keith spoke again.

“We are the Paladins of Voltron. And we come seeking an alliance against the Galra.”

Now it was Pidge’s turn to chime in. 

“Hey, do you guys know where Sam Holt is? We found him and sent him back here with the plans of our castle ship, which blew up, so if you could point us in the right direction that would be great.”

Keith turned to look at her.

“What? You were taking too long.”

Iverson walked towards them. He stopped only a few feet from them.

“Where’s Shirogane?” he asked.

“He’s in my ship. He was gravely wounded in our last battle. That’s why we need the plans. Those plans contain the plans for the healing pods that out main ship once had,” Keith said, looking Iverson in the eye. 

Iverson stared at Keith, as if trying to see right through him to see if he was lying.

“Um..” Lance cut in, “Mr. Iverson? I would reeeeeeeeeeeally like to see my family, so if we’re done here, can we get going? We have a lot to do.”

Iverson grunted in response before turning back around.

“We need to find Sam Holt. Did he return to his family?”  
They heard a small voice in the crowd answer, “Yes sir, he did.”

Iverson turned back to face Pidge only to find that she had taken off her glasses and…

“Katie Holt!?!” he said, looking dumbfounded

“Yep, that’s me. Anyway, I’m going to find my dad,” She turned to Keith. “I don't live in a heavily populated area, So I’m going to land my lion nearby in a clearing or something, then take my speeder to my house.”

“Pidge, are you sure that would be a good idea?” Keith asked.

“Sure, just let these guys notify law enforcement and the government or whatever that we are here,” She turned and started running back to her lion, “See you guys later! I’m gonna get the plans.”

Next thing they knew, she was speeding away.

Keith turned back to face Iverson.

“We need to talk about the situation of what’s going on out there, but please notify higher ups that we are here.”

Iverson nodded, “I’ll make sure it gets done.”

“If you guys are done, I’m gonna head to my house,” Lance gestured towards his lion, “So…. yeah,” He turned and ran back inside, and just like that, he was gone as well.

Keith looked at Hunk, “Are you going to go see your family right now too?”

Hunk shook his head, “I’ll help explain everything with you guys.”

With that, the remaining three paladins, got back in their lions to fly closer to the campus. Some medics rushed Shiro away as Keith, Allura, Coran, and Hunk all entered the Garrison meeting room.


End file.
